Ghoul
' is an example of a typical ghoul.]]' Ghouls are creatures in Fallout: Equestria. Background Ghouls are creatures that were originally ponies (or zebras), but were corrupted by the necromantic Balefire radiation. During the transformation process, they lose most of their coat and mane, giving them the appearance of a decaying corpse. Despite the deterioration of their bodies, they still possess most of their motor functions. Ghouls do not require any form of sustenance (although Ditzy Doo enjoys the occasional muffin) and do not age beyond the day they were transformed, thus rendering them immortal. In addition, ghouls are not only immune to radiation, but are actually healed and empowered by it. However, should a ghoul absorb too much radiation, their mind will begin to deteriorate and cause them to turn feral, leaving them little more than highly aggressive zombies. Bigotry against the ghoul ponies is not uncommon and, in some cases, has even lead to bloodshed. Canterlot Ghouls Canterlot's Pink Cloud has mutated ponies in a way that is not unlike the ghoulification process. Canterlot ghouls are immune to the effects of the Pink Cloud, Canterlot broadcasters, and radiation and also do not age, similar to regular ghouls. Their immortality, and near invincibility, comes from a unique form of necromantic magic which allows them to regenerate and be reborn whenever they are wounded or "killed." The only way to kill a Canterlot ghoul is to either dismember them or vaporize them using magical energy weapons. Most of the Canterlot ghouls are "feral" and will attack ponies on sight. Some of the Canterlot ghouls, however, have managed to retain their sanity and even formed their own settlement. Stable City, located within the Ministry of Arcane Sciences in Canterlot, is made up entirely of Canterlot ghouls. Although she is technically an exile, Star Sparkle, Twilight's mother, lives among the ghouls just outside of the city. Ghouls Species in Side Stories Variants of Ghouls have appeared in side stories. These normally include Feral Ghoul subspecies unique to certain areas. Feral Ghoul Reaver (Broken Steel) A Feral Ghoul Reaver is an especially tough variant/species of Ghoul encountered by Appletart and her friends. The first one they encountered was all but immune to the severe damage they tried to inflict with regular calibre weapons, like laser pistols and shotguns. It took two explosive calibre rounds from the Anti-Material Rifle, This Machine to kill the Reaver. A second Reaver was encountered but killed with a headshot by This Machine, likely because it was attacked by surprise. Undying, persistent Ghoul (Guise of Chaos) A Feral Ghoul that tried to kill Ashred and Ripple. The monstrous ghoul was exceptionally large and tough, possibly a test subject for a pre-war experiment. The ghoul took repeated blows from Ashred's heavy revolver and Ripple's shotgun, Broken. The ghoul was eventually left as a mass of meat, barely recognizeable as a Pony. The ghoul continued to try and kill, even when it had no limbs or head. Wintertrot Ghouls (Rangers of Wintertrot) A unique variant of Ghouls found within Wintertrot. The ghouls emit a notably blue gas from their mouths that has freezing properties. The gas when breathed out, can instantly freeze anything it touches, the gas breathed out can instantly freeze the water particles in the air and create ice obstructions. Wntertrot Ghouls can control the amount of freezing cloud they emit as shown by Frostbite. Wintertrot Ghouls have been shown as feral and as intelligent thinking ponies. Behind the Scenes Ghouls in Fallout: Equestria are virtually identical to the ghouls of the Fallout Universe. Canterlot ghouls happen to bear striking resemblence to the Ghost People , who are nigh immortal ghouls wearing hazmat suits, created by "The Cloud ". Category:Pony Species Category:Creatures